bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bringer Ward
Bringer Ward is an advanced Fullbringer technique which takes the inherent ability of Fullbringers to "pull" on the souls that constitute Reishi, and use this to defend against Kidō and other energy-based techniques. It's name is slightly misleading, as this technique does not form a barrier against Kidō or other opposing spells. Overview As any Kidō master will tell you, the principle behind Kidō is to take the latent energy around oneself, accumulate the fragmented wills, and group them together in order to create a specific effect, that is, in simpler terms, the caster takes specific types of Reishi and groups them together in order to cast their spell. The breakthrough with the Bringer Ward technique was to notice that despite the diffference in each spell's appearance and effects, they are all constituted of the same substance as everything else, souls. This realisation had a huge impact on every Fullbringer that discovered this. Trying to Fullbring a massive wave of lethal blue flame seemed a much more daunting prospect than it needed to be. It was, in practice, the same as every Fullbring. By reaching out to the souls in the spell and pulling them, the Fullbringer could establish a degree of control over the spell. However, even this was not enough to properly counter a Kidō. Perhaps given enough time, a Fullbringer could redirect the spell. But the truth was, in practice, a Shinigami with even average levels of skill could hurl Kidō with sufficient power and speed to make this feat impossible. The effort required to tug all of the souls in a Kidō so far a distance was extremely strenuous anyway. It has often been theorised that the Fullbringer who derived the solution to this problem was a chemist of somekind, as the next step was too elegant to have been derived from nowhere. The answer, suprisingly, lay in the structure of the Reishi that constituted the Kidō. Kidō is usually viewed as a mystical art, untouchable by Humans due to the mindset required to fully understand it. This is in fact true, Kidō draws its' strength from arcane energies. But that is merely the cause and the effect can be viewed in terms of basic human science. The Reishi particles that make up the Kidō have large quantaties of energy, hence their destructive power. Even spells such as Kurohitsugi, one of the most powerful spells, which at first glance seems to be a spell of static splendour, has a massive amount of energy, demonstrated through the collosal gravitational disturbance it causes. By viewing a spell in terms of particles, a Fullbringer can merely align the particles in such a way that the energy of the spell is used to form strong bonds between the particles, changing the structure of the Kidō into something solid and tangible. This is a process akin to crystallisation. What happens next is simple. As with all crystals, the modified Kidō is brittle, but stable. Under the control of the Fullbringer, the spell shatters, either dispersing the energy all around, or redirecting the energy in the bonds of the Kidō away from the user, effectively reflecting the spell to a certain degree, although much of the original power of the Kidō is dispersed regardless. Disadvantages Despite being an undoubtedly vital technique, this Ward is not without it's own weaknesses. For one thing, the opposing spell must be fluid in nature, as a "hard" spell cannot be altered with the nessecery speed to counter. Any spell which uses an actual materialised element cannot be altered, for the same reason.